Advances in medical technology have resulted in medical devices that allow patients to manage their medical conditions with relative ease. For example, several decades ago, a patient suffering from diabetes would have found it difficult to monitor and control the level of glucose in his bloodstream on his own. Today, however, a patient suffering from diabetes can monitor the level of glucose in his bloodstream using a portable blood glucose monitor and, if needed, administer a dosage of insulin to control the level of glucose in his bloodstream.
Some blood glucose monitors, such as a continuous glucose monitor (CGM), continuously generate raw data which corresponds to the level of glucose in a patient's bloodstream. Some CGMs transmit the generated data to a diabetes management device. Other devices, such as an insulin infusion pump, can also generate data and transmit the data to the diabetes management device. The sheer amount of data generated by the CGM and received by the diabetes management device can overwhelm a patient who is using the diabetes management device. Thus, there is a need to present the data in a more manageable manner.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.